This cancer control training program is aimed at training doctorally prepared scientists to conduct independent cancer control research. It will be led by population researchers representing the disciplines of behavioral sciences, epidemiology, nutrition, and biostatistics; and based at the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii (CRCH) at the University of Hawaii. Postdoctoral trainees will complete a two year training program, which will include multiple mentors, formal curricular activities, research seminars, journal clubs, and hands-on research activity. Individualized training program objectives and plans will be developed based on the trainee's prior academic preparation and career goals. Interaction with the interdisciplinary program faculty, and with other trainees, will be integral to the training experience. Methodological and substantive topics related to cancer control research in ethnic minorities will be emphasized throughout the program. A special Asian/Pacific Islander/Native Hawaiian Studies track will be available to trainees who are pursuing careers where they will work mainly with these ethnic groups. The training experience will culminate in development of a mock NIH application for a career development award or a research project grant, and an accompanying mock peer review experience. The program faculty are engaged in conducting population science research in Hawaii and with collaborating research sites elsewhere in the United States and abroad. Their work emphasizes understanding cancer causation, prevention, and control in Hawaii's ethnically diverse population; and identifying and evaluating strategies for reducing cancer-related health disparities in incidence, morbidity, and mortality. This training environment, together with the proposed Program plan, provides an ideal opportunity for quality career development for cancer control scientists in the twenty-first century.